Secrets,Choices and the Search for an Answer
by DarkAspiration
Summary: Entering manhood amidst a time of confusion, he doesn't know what he wants. She reaches out and touches him the way no one had ever done. However, is it meant to be? Even with the secrets lurking around them? - COMPLETE -
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : The characters in the following stories all belong to Ms. J.K Rowling

A/N: I know most of you are HP/HG fans..but she does deserve some sort of excitement in her life..so do all the other characters.. In fact, I have a love story in store for every single person.. I just have to get done with this one first. I know some of you may not like how this story goes but honestly? I'm just writing cos I feel like it. Your R&Rs will be much appreciated though.. Please enjoy and don't get mad if the story doesn't work out well !!

Thanks for your email alex! This story is for you too ! And to those who reviewed my other works!

* * *

He sighed as he stepped out from the Thestral drawn carriage. This was going to be the hardest year yet. His father, the

wealthy and fearless Lucius Malfoy had been named a Death Eater and thrown into the wizard prison, Azkaban. His mother

had always been fragile. Her health had deteriorated and had been sent to St. Mungo's while he was home during the

holidays. It was terrible having to watch his mother struggle to lift her arm just to touch his face. How she smiled wanly as she

said, "You don't have to be afraid of your father now. You can live your life the way you want it."

Malfoy was ready for a new start. He wasn't sure what he wanted as of yet, but he knew that he could finally throw away the

image which his father had created for him. An image which won him nothing but bitterness and loneliness, as well as fear.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she leaned back against her chair and rubbed her tired eyes. Ever since passing her OWL's in her fifth

year, she had been successfully allocated to the entire advance NEWT's classes. It was a heavy workload in conjunction

with her prefect duties. She wasn't coping as well as she thought she could. Her old wounds were acting up again. She had

taken several heavy blows from the Death Eaters during their battle at the Department of Mysteries last year and she had

never recovered. There were times when she would be overcomed by breathlessness and fatigue. However, she had to keep

a brave front, especially in front of her friends. After all, Harry was going through more than she was. His one and only family

had died. And she knew that there was something about the prophecy which he wasn't telling any of them. This made her

wonder.

The clock at the far end of the library sounded the time. Hermione sighed as she shook her head to clear it of her thoughts

and gathered her books as quickly as she could. She would have to finish her work in the common room despite the

noisiness. The library wasn't going to stay open the whole night and she still had patrol duties with Filch and Malfoy tonight.

The thought of her partner made her grimace.

Malfoy had always managed to get under her skin. Even though it didn't show on her face, she felt like crying everytime he

called her a mudblood to her face. He always managed to make her feel like she wasn't worth the air she breathed whenever

they were on patrol duty. But tonight, she thought, I will make an exception. If he gets to me, I will hex the shit out of him.

Hermione grinned to herself as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room. The thought of turning Malfoy into a ferret

seemed to comfort her as she got ready for her patrol duties.

* * *

Malfoy leaned against the pillar as he waited for his patrol partner – Hermione. He didn't hate her. He was just taught to hate

muggle born wizards and witches. They were an insult to the wizarding world, according to his father. He had always called

her a mudblood to her face. Now, he thought he was a prat for doing that. He never considered how she felt.

Hermione approached Malfoy, bracing herself for another verbal attack and tapped him on the shoulder lightly. Malfoy

turned around, startled out from his thoughts and his face nearly touched Hermione's. "I'm sorry I'm late." She said

breathlessly as she pulled away from him, blushing slightly on her face. Malfoy frowned, turned his back and started walking

down the corridor. Hermione felt baffled. Normally, Malfoy would be pissed off and call her many names. But this time, he

just acted cool. I wonder what's he playing at? She thought as she rushed down the corridor after him.

Tonight's patrol was uneventful. Everything went by peacefully and very soon, Malfoy and Hermione were dismissed by

Filch, who was disappointed at not being able to catch the first-years risking their necks by coming out at night. Hermione still

had no idea what Malfoy had in store for her as they made their way up the stairs. Finally, she broke the silence and stopped

him in the middle of their way up the stairs. "What is it you're playing at Malfoy? If you want to do anything, just do it now. I

can't bear it when you act like nothing's going to happen." Hermione already had her hand on her wand and she was ready

for the worst. Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. His ice-cold blue eyes caught hers and she gave a shiver. Suddenly, she

became aware of the change in him. His white blond hair wasn't gelled back. It hung loose, long and straight. His features

were sharper. His fingers were long and graceful. His body was masculine and angular. The part which changed the most was

his eyes. His eyes held something she had never seen before. Pain, and hurt. And something else. Was it lost of direction?

Hermione sucked in her breath at this revelation. "Is that what you were thinking of? How I wanted to do you in? Is that what

you want?" Malfoy asked in a low voice as he broke their gaze and turned towards the large windows which filtered the

moonlight. Both Malfoy and Hermione stood on the stairs with the moonlight bathing their surroundings. It exuded a mystical

feeling. Hermione squinted. She saw something glistening on Malfoy's face. Tears. She couldn't bear to see anyone cry. She

had seen enough tears. She reached forward and placed her hand on his cheek. Malfoy closed his eyes. Her palm felt warm

on his face. Her touch was different. Caring. Concern. Hermione pulled him closer and held him with her arms. Malfoy didn't

resist her. His arms went around her waist as she held him on the stairs and they remained in that position as the light

surrounding them slowly gave way to darkness while the clouds covered the moon.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Lavender questioned Hermione with her large eyes as she settled across the table for breakfast.

Ron and Harry raised their heads at her question and peered at Hermione. Hermione carried on eating her eggs and looked

at them. "What?? I do have to attend to my patrol duties, you know? And there were a couple of first-years who were out

roaming the castle last night."

At that moment, Malfoy was making his way down the hall and heard her last comment. "Granger, Professor Snape wants to

see us about the incident which happened last night. The meeting's at 8 this evening, in his dungeon." Ron and Harry looked

on with menacing eyes as Malfoy walked over to the Slytherins table.

"This probably is the first time he has talked to you without making a personal attack." Harry commented. "I still don't like

him though. That stupid git with a Death Eater of a father." Ron added along to Harry's voices.

"Can't the both of you shut up for once and let us get on with our breakfast?" Hermione snapped, out of irritability than

sympathy for Malfoy. She had come to the conclusion that Malfoy was only trying to get to her by acting emotional and she

was determined not to let him get his way.

* * *

"I can never get all of this done by tomorrow." Hermione thought worriedly to herself as she shuffled through the avalanche of

parchments on the table in front of her. The library was empty now and the lone light flickering in the corner was her only

company. Professor Dumbledore had issued a letter of exception to the students in the NEWT's classes to be allowed to

stay in the library after closing time and so far, Hermione was the only student who had been using this issue to her best

advantage. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the armchair. Sometime, closing her eyes and leaving the rest of

the world behind her would be considered a smart decision. But she had a lot to live up to. Her father and mother, both

muggles and dentists, had pinned their hopes onto their only child. They wanted her to succeed in all aspects of her life.

Hermione had been able to achieve good grades in every thing ever since she was young. Not because she was a genius, it

was only due to the fact that she wanted to be able to live up to her responsibilities and she hated to lose out, academic wise

to others. She smiled to herself subconsciously. She had indeed inherited her father's penchant for not being able to handle

failure and her mother's attention to every minute detail.

"Hermione." Hermione opened her eyes, only to stare into a familiar pair of ice-blue eyes. "Are you all right?" She was taken

aback. This was the first time he had ever addressed her by her name and asked her about her well being. He was really a

meddling git.

"What makes you think I wouldn't be all right? I'm perfectly fine. Now go darken the other corner of the library and leave

me alone." Hermione straightened her shoulders, as if trying to make herself look taller and glared at Malfoy. Apparently,

Malfoy chose not to listen to her and took the seat across her. His features were hard to apprehend. The candlelight

continued to flicker as a gust of wind blew through the library. Hermione shivered slightly. She was suddenly scared. What if

he tried to do something to her now? No one would hear her. The library was out of bounds of any classrooms and teachers

offices. She pushed herself deeper into her chair and her clammy fingers found their way around her wand which was under

her robes.

Malfoy continued to look at her, without making a sound. Hermione started to get uncomfortable. "Thank you for last night."

His cold voice pierced through silence suddenly. He sounded sincere. "I've been through a rough summer. My holidays were

terrible. My father..." A scowl flitted through his face. "As if you don't already know... My father was sent to Azkaban and

my mother... She had a break down. She was never strong and she was not able to handle his sentence too well." Malfoy

confessed as he looked into Hermione's eyes. "You can laugh all you want now. I know how much you hate me. Now, it's

your turn to laugh at me. You can jeer me, and call me all the bad names you can think of. But, I just wanted to let you know,

that yesterday night, was the closest thing to real emotion I had ever experienced. And I want to thank you for what you did."

With that, he got up to leave.

Robes rustled slightly. Parchments were pushed aside. She ran towards his retreating figure and caught with him. "Wait!" He

stopped, without looking behind him. "Did you mean what you just said? Every, single word?" She asked in a breathless

voice.

"Yes, Hermione Granger. This is the first time I have ever meant anything I said." She could hardly make out his words. But,

she still heard him, loud and clear. She made a step towards him but stopped. Will she regret what she was going to do next?

_**Fate comes and goes.**_

_**Flits in and out of our lives, like a playful shadow, never noticeable.**_

_**How many times have I said, "I wish I had..."**_

_**How many time have I said, "How I regret..."**_

_**Now I sit, old and frail, with nothing to my name.**_

_**And remember the time, when she was so close to me, looking at me with those large, blue eyes.**_

_**Expecting me to say the words I felt. But they never came out. **_

_**Today, she is gone. Gone with the wind. Gone like the rays of the setting sun.**_

She reached over and put her arms around his waist. She laid her face on his back and closed her eyes, taking in the scent of

pine and freshly laundered clothes. She could feel drops of water on her hands as he lowered his head.

_**Don't hesitate to cry. The only strong men, are those who are willing to show their emotions and not hide behind an armour of steel. **_

_**It shows the love you're capable of sharing with others. It shows how much you care. It shows how human you are.**_

_**Don't hesitate to cry. You have me. **_

_**Don't hesitate to cry. I will dry your tears for you. Kiss them away for you. **_

**_Don't hesitate to cry. I will no go away._**

Hermione led Malfoy to the back of the library. Where the most ancient books were stored and where no student had ever

ventured in. They sat on the ground and she tried to comfort him. It was there, his mouth found hers. His tongue explored

hers, touching and kneading. Everything tasted so sweet and bitter at the same time. They couldn't explain what was going

on. How they felt. His hands explored the body she had grown into. The body of a woman but held the mind of a girl. She

slid her hands under his robes, her touch felt warm to his skin as he climbed on top of her. The position they were in now

proved to be awkward. He knelt between her legs which were spread and both their clothes were askew. They stopped

kissing. Malfoy looked at her, a question in his eyes. He wasn't going to take this girl, not without her consent. She had

proved to be different from all the others. She was unique.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she nodded. The throbbing between Malfoy's legs was more than he could bear. He

slowly unhooked the fasteners of her robes with one hand while entwining his fingers around hers with the other. "You're so

cold." He whispered as he leaned forward to kiss her. "I'm scared." She whispered. Malfoy hugged her and she could feel

the ominous bulge between them. Finally, he had undone her robes and her body was revealed to him, glistening as pale as

the moonlight and it illuminated the candle light. He pressed himself on top her. He could feel her hands on his back as he

struggled with the fasteners of his own robes. After he had taken them off, he covered both of them. Hermione's hair glowed

a soft orange and there was a smile in her eyes. None of the hesitation which showed before mirrored in her eyes now.

Their kisses grew more fervent. Malfoy started to slide his tongue towards her breasts and her stomach. It didn't stop there.

He went further down, explored uncovered depths. She let out a soft moan. He sucked softly and stroked her gently.

Showing her all the pleasantries of love in ways she had never experienced before. He lay on top of her, and finally, entered

her slowly. She gave out small gasps and writhed underneath him. He knew that it hurt. He pressed deeper and finally found

her. He thrusted into her and her hips moved with his rhythmically and unison. He grasped her breasts and she bit him on the

neck. She had felt the initial pain but it was quickly overcome by another sensation. Both of them felt they were floating

among the clouds. Finally, he unleashed his passion as she did, and it was at this moment, their souls were bound and soared

high and free.

He looked at her tenderly as she snuggled up in his arms. "You felt different. You were so real." She looked up at him and

wriggled her eyebrows. "I never knew I wasn't human, if that's what you're trying to say." She stopped as she saw his eyes

glistening again. "This isn't a game, right? You didn't do what you just did just to make a fool out of me, did you?"

What was this? The almighty Malfoy really did care! She gave a little gurgle of laughter and threw her arms around his neck

and pulled  him close. Just the clean scent of her hair and warm body next to his, soothed his nerves and he wrapped his arms

around her as they lay on the floor of the library.

* * *

Malfoy slowly made his way to his bedroom and opened the door. He was greeted with snores which rivalled the frightening

thunderstorms which had once plagued the countryside of France, where he and his father had visited. He remembered being

terrified and couldn't sleep. The little girl with dark plaits and large green eyes had dragged her doll and cuddled up next to

him, whispering comforting words into his ears and they had gone to sleep with their arms around each other. Danielle

DeLancrue. They were young children back then.

He pulled shut the curtains around his bed, but before that, his eyes caught the picture which sat on the cabinet. A picture

which caught the moving image of a grown lady with a serious expression, long, dark and wavy hair which cascaded past her

shoulders and large green eyes. His fiancée, promised to each other in marriage by their fathers. Brought together by a spell

which would bind the promise of their fathers, to ensure the purity of the wizarding line...

He sighed. He would have to tell Hermione.

* * *

Hermione looked up from the parchment which she was writing on to the rustling of feathers. A handsome, tawny owl sat on

her window seal, with a piece of parchment attached to its foot. She smiled instinctively and hurriedly untied the letter, while

handing an owl treat to the messenger.

_**My dearest Hermione,**_

_**My days here in Bulgaria past by slowly and seem more darker than before.**_

_**How I long to be able to see you once again, to hold you in my arms. To listen to your voice.....**_

Hermione looked up at the owl and sighed. She would have to tell him. Or didn't she? "What do you think I should do? I

don't have the answer now..." A lone hoot from the owl was the only reply she received.

* * *

A/N: So... how did you guys enjoy this? Bad? Worse? Looking for the rotten eggs to pelt me with? I'm still gonna write the next chapter so I hope you guys will save it until then????!!!!!


	2. The truth

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the following characters of Ms. J.K Rowling.

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys! This story with Draco and Hermione is going to short, and I don't really think I'm doing a great job of writing it. But thanks for the support anyway. In this chapter, Hermione has to face up to reality of Malfoy's secret and he only finds out about hers later. This chapter is short cos I have to finish my other assignments for school stares at stack of books on table with hate They just get in the way of my busy social life! :P

Anyways.. here is the story .. Please enjoy and as always.. please leave ur rotten eggs until the final chapter!!

* * *

**_I see him, in a way I never thought possible. _**

_**The way he holds my eyes with his, as he walks past and disappears into the crowds**_

_**I see the way she looks at me, and turns away, with a blush on her face.**_

_**I've caught her doing that more than once, and my heart swells with love and fondness.**_

_**We have a secret, we can't tell.**_

_**We're afraid to lose each other. But reality closes in on us, with the speed of the rapid flowing rivers.**_

_**Everytime I find the words to confess, I cannot go on.**_

_**I don't want to see the hurt in your eyes.**_

_**The summer air is filled with the faint scents of lavender and lemon, and sunlight grows stronger.**_

_**We cross each others paths, along the hallways and in the garden.**_

_**We can't acknowledge each other, in fear of the taunts and jeers.**_

_**We have to meet in secret and be happy with stolen moments.**_

_**I want to hold your hand, and bury my face in your hair.**_

_**But you seem so far away, amidst your friends, who serves as a wall.

* * *

**_

"Miss Granger! This is the second time I have caught you sleeping in my class. I will not tolerate any more of this behaviour.

You had better straighten up or you are going to fail your NEWT's!" Professor McGonagall's sterner-than-thou voice

cracked through the noise of the classroom. Everyone turned their heads to look at a blushing Hermione who had obviously

been lying on her desk, her books strewn all over the place. The bell rang and everyone noisily shoved their books back into

their bags and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione disappeared into the bodies of students and made her way to the

library.

"Granger! Wait up!" Ron caught up with her and breathlessly held on to her arm. Harry followed close by him. "What's the

matter with you?"

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine!" She snapped as she continued to make her way down the hall.

"Oh no, you're not! Everyone can tell you've been pushing yourself too hard this term! It's even worse than our third year.

You're not getting enough sleep and Lavender told us that you only get into bed after five every morning!" Ron hurried

besides her while falling over his own words. Hermione turned to look at him with a look of fury in her brown eyes.

"So what are you playing now? You're spying on me? Why do you have to question my every move? Am I suppose to tell

you what time I go to the bathrooms or send an owl to inform you where I am, every minute of the day??!!" She screamed

and held her wand at Ron's face as they came to a stand still in the middle of the hallway. Hermione's outburst caught the

attention of several passing second-years who stopped to listen, but were immediately scared of by a glaring Ron. Ron's ears

were now a bright red, and he too, looked like he was about to start a screaming match with her.

"We're just concerned about you cos you're our friend." Harry's quiet voice sounded besides her. Hermione immediately

lowered her raised arm and tears filled her eyes. Ron had also calmed down and nodded at Harry's statement.

"We don't want to see you work yourself too hard. Can't you see that you've been losing a tremendous lot of weight now?"

Ron said in a softer voice.

I don't know what's going on with me! I feel so trapped! Hermione felt like screaming but thought that it wasn't a wise

decision. She kept silent, and with a burst of fresh tears, she hugged both her best friends. As though by being close to them,

their warmth and kindness would help her come to a decision soon.

* * *

Malfoy turned his face as soon as he heard a slight rustle. The astronomy tower was dark and silent. The moon was hidden

behind the clouds and there was a chill in the air. Ah...the night of darkness... Hermione's pale face appeared at the trapdoor

and she quickly made her way towards Malfoy, who was seated on the stone floor. He held his arms out towards her and

she fell into his embrace. His arms went around her and he marvelled at how small and slight she felt.

They would meet this way, every night. Sometimes in the library, sometimes in the astronomy tower. They had even

requested for additional patrol duties so they could be together.

"What's wrong?" He wanted to say 'baby' but the words still got stuck in his mouth. He felt strange calling her in this

affectionate way. "Nothing. It just felt like a long day and I wanted to see you so much." She whispered as she laid her head

on his chest. It was the way she told him how she felt, which made him feel special. She was so honest and trusting. Everyone

he knew was either proud or arrogant. They didn't have time for 'muggle-emotions', as they called it. Even his betrothed,

was a proud witch who disliked anything or anyone muggle. She had changed a lot since they were young. She had been a

young, exuberant witch who found everything exciting. But she conformed to her family's traditions and values, and turned

into one of them! A perfectionist, who wanted only to keep the pure blood line intact.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione's soft voice penetrated through his thoughts. "Nothing in particular." He

swallowed. "I have something I want to tell you. "This was it. He was about to throw away a gift so beautiful. He hated it.

Hermione noticed his hesitation. He was going to break up with her. She braced herself. I will not cry, she thought

determinedly to herself.

"Hermione...There's something about my family I have to tell you. My father, he is a perfectionist, and he wants the best for

everyone. When I was young, he..." Malfoy faltered, but continued with an encouraging look from Hermione. "He made a

pact with his friend, William DeLancrue, which was sealed by magic and blood. And if this pact was broken, everyone in

both families would die." Hermione started to say something, but was stopped by Malfoy, who obviously wanted to finish

what he was saying. "The pact they made, was a pact of marriage, between me and his daughter, Danielle DeLancrue. We

are to be wedded when we turn 18." Hermione stood up. Her breath caught short in her throat as she stared at Malfoy,

disbelievingly. Her ears did not betray her. She had heard what he said and she couldn't accept it. She stepped away from

Malfoy, away from his arms.

"Please Hermione...Don't be like this..." Malfoy looked at her with pleading eyes. "I need you." He approached her and

touched her arm.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever come near me! Do you hear me?!" She shouted angrily. "I never want to talk to you again."

With a flash of orange hair and billow of robes, she turned her back on him.

The hallways seem to stretch on forever. The dark shadows lurking behind corners and the ghostly images floating from wall

to wall did not stop her. The sound of her running feet resounded across the grounds as she threw herself onto the portrait of

the fat-lady. "Valentine." She said to the portrait breathlessly.

"My goodness, child! What is the matter with you?" The fat-lady asked in a concerned voice. "Please, just let me in.

Valentine! Valentine!" Hermione's voice grew hysterical with each passing moment. "As you wish, child." The door to the

Gryffindor common room swung open and she stepped inside, collapsing on the ground. Sobs shook through her body as she

put her face in her hands. Tears could not stop themselves and they flowed freely from her eyes. Images of Malfoy filled her

head and she cried even harder. His serious face, ice-blue eyes, smile which hovered near his mouth. The moments they had

spent in each others arms in the astronomy tower and the library. The one time they had made love, and he had made her

feel...like she was soaring above the clouds. Were they just part of the past now? She cried, and cried, and cried.

"Oh my god! Hermione! What happened?" Hermione looked up and saw a worried looking Harry kneeling besides her. She

shook her head. Words were overcome by tears. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell anyone. "I...He...We..." She was

mumbling incoherently and Harry pulled her up to her feet. The common room was already empty and the fire had died out in

the hearth. Hermione felt like she could never experience warmness ever again. There was a slight mist covering everything.

So hazy. Just like a dream. She smiled to herself through her tears. Maybe it is a dream! And when I wake up, everything will

go back to normal! It really did feel like a dream. Everything around her was swirling and there was no sense of gravity. Her

eyes closed before her head ever reached her pillow. She never heard Harry's shouts of worry. She never heard the

whispers of her fellow Gryffindors as Harry carried her to Madam Pomfrey's. She never even heard the arrival of a rush of

brooms which excited the entire school. She never felt the arms which cradled her listless body and whispered words into her

ear. She was in a world, where no one could reach her. She was playing, amongst the fairies and flowers and riding on the

rainbows.

* * *

_**In the end, I had to let you go.**_

_**You never cried. You stood there, with your head held high.**_

_**You bit my ear off, like I knew you would.**_

_**Still, I wanted to shout at you, "Stop acting like you're so strong when you're not!"**_

_**You hurried down the stairs, the corridors, and the endless hallways.**_

_**It's been days since I last saw you.**_

_**I wonder how you are. If you're angry? Or dejected? Or avoiding me on purpose?**_

_**I was looking up at the skies and the answer came to me.**_

_**You had your secrets as well. I want to cry.**_

_**Why did this have to happen?**_

_**Will there ever be a second chance?**_

_**Will I ever have the chance to hold you in my arms and draw from your strength?**_

**_Will we ever have the chance to clear the air between us?_**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: How did you guys enjoy it?? I know it's bad and everything.. But the stories come from a place deep down so please try to be kind and not curse me if things don't turn out your way. ok? Will try to post new chapter ASAP !


	3. Goodbye

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the following characters of Ms. J.K. Rowling.

A/N : Well ..This is almost the end to 'Secrets, choices and the search for an answer'.. -Sniff sniff- I had fun writing this fic cos it's really sad and happy and shows Malfoy in a different light. I might add on an epilogue to it but I'm not sure yet. At the moment, I just want to make sure this chapter ends with a bang ..

Never thought I'd be writing two chapters in one day but it's all Ted's fault!! He stood me up! So.. ever heard of the saying 'three strikes and you're out' ? Sayonara Ted!

Haha .. on with the story ...

* * *

_**The warm sun rays danced on her face.**_

_**The birds sounded in the garden and the laughter floated through the windows.**_

_**But you never heard any of it. You just carried on, lost in your own little world.**_

_**I hear footsteps. I run. I hide.**_

_**Until tomorrow.. my love..

* * *

**_

"Do you reckon she's ever gonna wake up?" Ron asked Harry as he dangled as long lanky legs from the bed he was

perched on. Harry shrugged and turned over to look at Viktor. Ron's face looked as if he had swallowed something bad as

he sat behind Viktor.

Viktor sat, oblivious to Harry's and Ron's hostile stares as he held Hermione's hand. Harry had also known that Hermione

had remained in close contact with Viktor and he was the one who had sent an owl to him, telling him the news of

Hermione's condition. Viktor had rose to the occasion magnificently, by rounding off an entourage of his team players and

flew towards Hogwarts. It was a sight to behold as 30 Firebolts streaked across the sky that spring day.

10 days had already passed by and Hermione never even flinched. Harry still wondered what was it which made her cry the

way she had that night. When she fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably, he thought her heart was going to break. He

thought Cho was the only one who cried in that manner, but now, she was another. It really freaked him out, to see a girl cry.

Viktor let out a sigh as he pressed him face against Hermione's. Ron's raised eyebrows obviously asked the question, "Who

the hell do you think you are mate?" Harry was trying hard not to laugh at the scowl on Ron's face. He looked really comical.

An overripe tomato. And things were made worse by his flaming red hair and freckly complexion.

A moan caught his attention. Everyone in the room had their eyes fixed on Hermione. She turned her head slightly, and her

face caught the sun's rays. Her eyelids flickered.

"Hermione?" Viktor whispered. Apparently, Viktor's English had improved as he was unable to pronounce Hermione's

name before. Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione's eyes slowly opened as she focused her gaze on the three boys.

"Viktor? What are you doing here?" She managed to make out a hoarse whisper. "I was worried about you. Harry sent me

an owl and I came here as soon as I could." He was looking at her. "I missed you so much."

Hermione was taken aback as he leaned over to hug her. Ron and Harry just looked on and suddenly felt like observers to

the sinking of Titanic, a slow and hard journey downwards to the seabed. Harry came to his senses first and pulled a

struggling Ron towards the door. "They need their privacy, you git! C'mon, let's go!" A protesting Ron was caught in a

headlock and dragged out Harry, much against his will. As he closed the door behind him, he was sure that the both of them

were snogging.

* * *

Hermione was surprised as Viktor planted a kiss on her lips. This wasn't something she had expected. Especially, not after

she had just woken up. Not after Malfoy anyway. She couldn't help comparing both men. One was so cool, and had

experienced drastic changes in his life in such a short time; the other was as famous as anyone could get, with the world at his

feet. One had won her heart as they had explored the streets of London, while the other had shown her love's wonders and

broken her heart. She will not go back to him.

* * *

Malfoy stared as the couple made their way down the Great Hall. Hermione still looked pretty, but frail and extremely pale.

She was leaning against a tall, strong figure swathed in the robes of an outsider. He was Viktor Krum, the international

Quidditch player, the youngest seeker. He had his arm wrapped protectively around Hermione's shoulders and Hermione

had smiled up at him gratefully. Halfway through dinner, Hermione had lifted her head and glanced in Malfoy's direction but

quickly adverted her gaze. Malfoy saw her eyes grow misty across the table and he had to fight the overpowering urge to go

to her.

He had received owls from Danielle from time to time. She would talk excitedly about the impending wedding and plans for

her dress and food. He was tired of her. Hermione never talked this way. She was caring. She always put him before her.

And he appreciated her concern. It made him want to take care of her because she never talked about herself. He couldn't

believe that he had to live with Danielle for the rest of his life. It made him hate his father even more. The stupid pact. It had

ruined his life. And now, his future was bleak. Malfoy sighed and pushed his plate of food aside.

As Hermione stared at him from across the tables, she felt a tug at her heart.

_**Each day passes and we never exchanged a single word.**_

_**Our days are numbered as we have to move on.**_

_**Will you not look me in the eye? **_

_**I am sorry for not telling you, what I had kept inside.**_

_**We are both sorry for not being truthful to each other at first.**_

_**And this where we stand now.**_

_**Our futures destined. Our pasts buried but not forgotten.**_

_**Our feelings kept a secret. Now and forever.

* * *

**_

A/N : Sucky ending, huh? Haha.. wait okay? There's still a little bit of dessert.


	4. The END

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the following character of Ms. J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Well... This is how my story is going to end. Taking the song lyrics from 'I Try' by Jonatha Brooke. It reflects what is going on in both Hermione and Malfoy's heads.

This story is short and I like it. I don't want to keep my stories too long cos it'll mean that I have to keep having to live through each day with the story in my head and it's no good!! Especially since I have to sit for my exams now

Thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate them. I hope you won't be too disappointed at my decision to end this story. It won't be too good keeping it too long.

Anyways, for the name, Danielle DeLancrue... It just came to me all of the sudden. I wasn't trying to plagiarize 'Ever After'. I needed a French name which sounded unique and that was the first name which came to me. I don't have any French friends so...throws hands up in the air...I couldn't be bothered going on to ICQ just to seek out a French guy to help me :P

Enough babbling now. Here is the last chapter of my story!

And my usual quote: don't pelt me with eggs until you finish reading the story!

* * *

**_I am not a child now_**

**_I can take care of myself_**

**_I mustn't let them down now_**

**_Mustn't let them see me cry_**

**_I'm fine, I'm fine_**

She bit her lip as she stood up. Every bone in her body screamed out in protest. But she carried on. She couldn't stay in bed. She had to perform her duties.

Viktor had already left for Bulgaria to participate in the upcoming Quidditch Federation of International Alliances. She was glad as well. Although he had been a pillar of support, his attention had somewhat stifled her. She was happy to see him finally leave. They had promised to owl each other every day and so far, despite the heavy workload, she had kept to her word.

It was time for her to go to patrol the castle, with Malfoy. This was going to be first time they would be alone, together. She promised herself she wouldn't break down and cry. She would be strong and be immune to his advances, whatever they may be.

* * *

He coughed nervously and adjusted his robes. This was the night he had looking forward to for the longest time. 

He was going to give up an old name which meant power in the wizarding world. He was going to give up wealth and the old way. He was going to go against tradition and sacrifice his family. Not that he cared whether his father lived or died. Ever since he had received notice of his mother's death, he no longer cared. There was no one in his family worth his time. He didn't want to have anything to do with the Lestranges and the Blacks and the Malfoys, nor any of the other pure blood wizarding families anymore.

He had grown up being taught that his name was worth more than galleons and that the earth would fall at his feet if he wanted it to. He would believe none of that now.

Time had proven that he was only human. And Hermione had shown him, that he was still capable of displaying emotion. She brought out what he thought was lost in him and he didn't want to let it go. Not now. He wanted to believe that he was capable of loving someone and that, she would love him in return.

* * *

**_I'm too tired to listen_**

**_I'm too old to believe_**

**_All these childish stories_**

**_There is no such thing as _**

**_Faith and trust and pixie dust_**

**_I try, but it's so hard to believe_**

**_I try, but I can't see what you see_**

**_I try, I try, I try_**

Her breath caught in her throat. She saw him, leaning against the wall as usual. His long blond hair was ruffled by the draft in the corridor. His eyes held many things which had better be left untold. As though sensing her presence, he turned his head. Their eyes locked. She couldn't bear the tension. She turned her gaze towards the dark, cloudy sky. There was no moon out tonight. There would be no light to illuminate his eyes when I stand close to him, she thought.

They started walking. The silence which engulfed them was deafening. The sound of water trickling could be heard as they explored the dark corridors. Hermione's hands swung carelessly by the sides of her body, as though taunting Malfoy to hold them in his own. He swallowed. He didn't dare touch her. Yet, he wanted to feel her skin next to his.

**_My whole world is changing_**

**_I don't know where to turn_**

**_I can't leave you waiting_**

**_But I can't stay and watch_**

**_The city burn, watch it burn_**

**_'Cause I try, but it's so hard to believe_**

**_I try, but I can't see what you see_**

**_I try, I try_**

The hour was approaching. He was still unable to make a sound. There was a blinding flash of light. They stopped in their tracks. What had happened? The sound of thunder vibrated throughout the entire castle, causing little specks of dust to settle on their robes. Hermione gasped and lurched herself into him and his arms found their way instinctively around her waist, wanting to protect her from everything. Protect her from heart ache, protect her from thunder and rain, and love her, as no man had ever loved a woman. This was a turning point for him. After all this years of loneliness and hiding behind an armor of fear, he had come to terms with 'love' in a matter of days. It was a welcoming sensation, yet confusing at the same time.

**_I try and try to understand_**

**_The distance in between_**

**_The love I feel, the things I fear_**

**_And every single dream_**

Time stood still. They were in the castle's gardens. Among the varying flowers and magical plants. The smell of lavender, lemongrass, thyme, rosemary was sweet and wafted to their noses, and left a light scent in their robes. The rain was pouring heavily. The sky continued to be lit up by the lightning storm. Their robes were drenched but they didn't care.

"We can't go on like this. I love you so much, Malfoy. But, we can never be together." Hermione whispered as she buried her face in his robes.

"I can give up everything for you. I am going to marry you, Hermione Anne Granger." He said in a determined voice as he lifted her face towards his with his finger. Her eyes grew round.

"What about the pact? What will happen to your family? You'll die! The DeLancrues will die!" She was gasping. He stopped. The pact. Everyone in both families will die. Everyone. "I don't want to see you dead! I never want to see anything like that happen to you! There has been enough deaths to last a lifetime!" She cried in dejected voice. "I'd rather that we never be together than to see you die!" He continued to stroke her hair. She was right. But why was such a cruel joke played on him? Just when he found meaning to life. His life?

"Let us part. Let us part with smiles on our faces. Let us store what we had together in our hearts and tell no one." She looked up at him with a determined smile on her face. The rain wet her face and his. He tried to smile but he couldn't. "Please? For me?" Finally, he managed to smile, but what a bitter sweet smile that was.

They stood with their arms around each other, in the middle of the ground. It was there, in the pouring rain, where they shared one last kiss. A kiss which sealed the secret love, of Hermione and Malfoy. The love which changed a man, who knew nothing of 'muggle-emotion'. And the love which showed her wonders. The love, which would be forever etched in their minds and memories, and follow them to the day they die.

**_I can finally see it_**

**_Now I have to believe_**

**_All those precious stories_**

**_All the world is made of_**

**_Faith and trust and pixie dust_**

**_So I'll try, 'cause I finally believe_**

**_I'll try, 'cause I can see what you see_**

**_I'll try, I'll try, I will try_**

**_I'll try – to fly

* * *

_**

A/N: Sits back and sighs. That's the end of my story. -Sniff sniff- I wanna cry! I hate sad endings but this just worked for me. Malfoy had always been a man with many secrets so this is just how life works for him.

Okay.. -grabs plastic body sheet- Pelt me with your rotten eggs now! I'm ready for em'! Letta rip!!!


End file.
